I was made to lovin' you !
by Marici
Summary: L'histoire d'un extraterrestre au destin unique qui poursuit un but bien précis pendant des années... Qui est-il ? Le Gars de Kiss ! Fic en 3 parties. NON TERMINÉE.


**Titre :** _I was made to lovin' you !_

**Date d'écriture : **26 septembre 2008

**Résumé :** L'histoire d'un extraterrestre au destin unique et qui poursuit un but pendant des années… Qui est-il ? Le Gars de Kiss !

**Notes :** - Fic en 3 parties. NON TERMINÉE. J'ai des idées, mais le temps et la motivation manque, mais un jour je finirai ^^

- Je suis absolument pas fan (trop commercial et peu intéressant…), en fait je connais que très peu Kiss, mais j'ai essayé de mettre des petites références aux albums, aux noms des anciens membres, etc. pour que ça soit amusant…

- Voir les 2 films, c'est Pierre-Yves Bernard, un des auteurs, qui fait les apparitions (le nom vient du générique du 1er film) et c'est devenu un running gag. S'il y a un 3e film, il faut le Gars de Kiss ! :p

- Langue assez Québécoise, je préviens ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 1<strong>

Les Zwys, une très ancienne espèce d'extraterrestres, qui avaient la peau mauve avec de longues oreilles remplies de poils et des touffes de cheveux sur le crâne, habitaient une gigantesque planète dans le système solaire Fraiserie.

Leur planète était réputée pour sa saison des pluies. En effet, pendant cette période, les tempêtes se multipliaient et inondaient de grandes régions. Mais la particularité de ses tempêtes était sa forte pluie rouge sang et ses éclairs dévastateurs qui se mêlaient dans le ciel pour donner un spectacle plutôt effrayant. Bien entendu, au cours de leur histoire, les Zwys avaient appris à bâtir leurs maisons et leurs constructions en fonction de cette anormalité climatologique et avaient appris à ne pas trop se mettre le nez dehors sans parapluie – Aucun détergent ne venait à bout des tâches tenaces de la pluie plutôt spéciale.

Ce jour-là, un frère et sa sœur s'ennuyaient à mourir, puisqu'il pleuvait affreusement et que leurs parents refusaient catégoriquement de les laisser sortir à l'extérieur. Sinon, ils allaient patauger dans les flaques et à courir et amuser jusqu'à temps qu'ils rentrent tout trempés de rouge !

Ils allèrent voir leur grand-mère qui brodait près du feu… C'était une très très vielle Zwys que les enfants aimaient particulièrement, car elle avait toujours une histoire plaisante ou abracadabrante à leur raconter.

- Grand-maman ! Raconte-nous une histoire ! On s'ennuiiiiieee, on a riiiiien à faire ! Réclama en se lamentant la fille.

- Oh, d'accord, avec plaisir, mes chéris.

La grand-mère sourit et posa sa broderie sur la petite table à côté du fauteuil où elle était confortablement assise. Les enfants, pour leur part, s'assirent en tailleur devant elle, prêt à écouter.

La vielle dame réfléchit un moment afin de trouver ce qu'elle allait raconter, puis elle croisa ses mains usées par l'âge ensemble sur ses genoux et commença :

- Cette histoire est presque aussi vielle que moi ! On me l'a raconté quand j'étais encore toute petite ….Oh ! Mais vous allez voir les enfants, c'est une très belle histoire !

- Il y a des explosions et des combats de guerriers dedans ? Demanda le garçon.

- Et des princesses et des beaux chevaliers ? Dit sa sœur.

- Ark, non ! Pas de princesses ! C'est toujours stupide ces contes-là…

- Tu t'es pas vu avec tes guerriers, toi !

- Il y a de l'action, au moins ! Il ne se passe jamais RIEN dans tes histoires de princesses…

- C'est romantique ! Mais c'est sûr que toi tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, tes contes, c'est violeeeeent !

Le frère tenta de répliquer à sa sœur, mais la grand-mère les coupa pour qu'ils remportent leur attention sur elle :

- Tut tut tut les enfants, les enfants, du calme… Non, il y a rien de tout ça dans cette histoire-là, mais je suis certaine qu'elle va vous plaire… Il était une fois…

Et déjà, les gamins buvaient les paroles de leur grand-mère…

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il était une fois, dans une planète très très lointaine du nom d'Animalize, deux parents qui eurent leur premier enfant et ce nouveau-né créa la confusion et la peur chez les habitants d'un petit village nommé Dynasty…

Les Animaliziens naissaient toujours avec une tâche de naissance de couleur sur leur visage, une tâche unique, que personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais avoir et qui caractérisait la personne qui la portait… Ça pouvait être un papillon, une épée, une croix… De couleurs différentes, rouge, bleu, vert, violet…

Malgré leur avancement technologique, les habitants étaient de grands croyants et ne jugerait que par la religion pour expliquer des phénomènes inexplicables. Ils croyaient que c'était leurs dieux qui choisissaient le motif et qui traçait ainsi la destinée de chacun… Ainsi, on pouvait identifier la personnalité et l'avenir de chaque habitant par leur tâche de naissance…

Or, ce bébé avait une tâche de naissance bien particulière. Elle était noire d'encre et entouraient ses lèvres, ses yeux pour former des ailes… Un signe démoniaque ! Ces parents furent horrifiés en voyant ce dessin sur le visage de leur enfant et se dirent que les dieux avaient maudit leur enfant, qu'il était condamné à faire le mal et à répandre la souffrance à jamais…

C'est ainsi qu'ils abandonnèrent l'innocent nourrisson devant l'hôpital du village et ils prirent la fuite au loin, on ne les revint jamais… La communauté religieuse Criss le recueillit, à contrecœur pour la même raison qui a faite fuir les parents… Mais, en tant que communauté religieuse, il fallait bien donner l'exemple de la bonté, se disaient-ils, mécontents…

Ceux-ci n'avaient pas pris la peine de donner un nom à leur enfant… On croyait qu'assigner un nom à un enfant damné était un péché et que de toute façon, il ne méritait pas de nom… C'est ainsi que les religieuses le surnomma ''Le Garçon de Kiss'' (en raison de ses lèvres noires qui faisaient tellement peur) quand elles se rendirent compte que c'était agaçant toujours l'appeler ''Hey!'' pour le désigner des autres bébés…

Il passa ainsi sa jeunesse dans un orphelinat. Oh, ce n'était pas le paradis, mais on prenait soin de lui pour qu'il soit en bonne santé et il ne manquait de rien… Sauf d'amour. Car on pouvait malheureusement dire que personne ne l'aimait… Personne ! … Ni ses camarades, ni les religieux, ni les passants qui le voyait jouer seul dans son coin sur le terrain grillagé de l'orphelinat … On avait très peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire ou d'être vu à ses côtes, alors on le laissait dans son coin et on prétendait ne pas être au courant de son existence…

Oh, bien sûr, au début, tout cela faisait beaucoup de peine au pauvre Garçon de Kiss, car il ne comprenait pas… Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi tout le monde était si méchant à son égard… Qu'avait-il fait de si mal pour qu'on le traite de cette façon ? … Mais rien… Et pour lui, sa tâche de naissance était tout simplement de jolies ailes et ce, même si elles étaient noires – ''Les dieux avaient peut-être été en rupture de stock de couleurs ? '' Se disait-il - …

Mais petit à petit, il s'habitua à sa solitude obligatoire et finit par ne plus parler du tout. Il gardait ses mots pour ceux qui les méritaient vraiment, pas pour tous ceux qui le rejetait … Le Garçon de Kiss, dans son silence de mort, commença à s'instruire de son côté par les écrits … Il devenu très très intelligent grâce à cela, mais personne ne le sut dans le village…

Puis, Le Garçon de Kiss devint Le Gars de Kiss… Lorsqu'il quitta l'orphelinat, il se construit un vaisseau spatial qu'il nomma le _Rock n' Roll All Nite_ et partit dans les confins de l'univers…

Vous vous demandez pourquoi il s'en allait comme ça, sans aucune raison, les enfants ? Eh bien, personne sur la planète ne le savait vraiment – mais ils étaient bien contents de s'en débarrasser -, même lui-même ne le savait pas…

**oOoOoOoOo**

C'est au début de son voyage que Le Gars de Kiss comprit son geste vague et intuitif.

Il se sentait un peu comme un prophète maudit, les enfants…

Au fond de lui, il avait l'impression très forte qu'il devait partir à la recherche des gens - ou de la personne - qui voudraient un jour de lui…. Comme s'il pourrait leur apporter son savoir…

C'est ainsi que le Gars de Kiss traversa des centaines et des centaines de galaxies, visita des centaines et des centaines de planètes…

Il traversa l'univers, à bord du _Rock n' Roll All Nite_, pendant de nombreuses années à la recherche de son but un peu indéfini…

Mais le Gars de Kiss ne laissa pas abattre et visita les planètes et les civilisations, les peuples qu'il rencontrait avec une détermination extraordinaire…

Oh les enfants, il en vit de toutes les couleurs ! Il partait littéralement à la rencontre de l'univers et de ses merveilles et de ses horreurs…

Des civilisations aux drôles de rituels ou celles qui ont des œuvres d'arts à couper le souffle, des paysages effrayants ou des coins de paradis… Des peuples merveilleux comme des peuples renfermés sur eux même… Des planètes étranges comme des voies lactées accueillantes… Imaginez tout ce qu'il a pu voir, les enfants !... Il découvrait l'univers et ses limites qui n'existaient pas ! …

À un moment, sur une planète nommée Starchild, tout simplement en se prenant dans les rues d'une grande ville, il entendit une extraterrestre à quatre bras dire à son amie :

- Tu sais que le dernier centimètre carré de la couche d'ozone de la Terre est disparue ?

Et son amie répondit :

- Ouais, j'ai vu ça dans les nouvelles de Canal Espace… Il parait que c'est la terreur là-bas… Pas étonnant, ils sont fous ces terriens, ils se détruisent eux même…

-C'est pas près d'arrivé ici ! Oh ça non, crois-moi !

Le Gars de Kiss passa à côté d'elles, comme si de rien n'était, mais se sentit troublé sans trop savoir pourquoi.

La Terre… Les Terriens… Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler…

La Terre… Les Terriens… Mais simplement ce nom de planète le faisait sentir comme s'il connaissait cette planète et ces habitants par cœur…

C'est alors qu'il comprit que c'était des terriens qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Il comprit aussi qu'il devait absolument savoir le maximum de choses sur cette fameuse Terre.

Le Gars de Kiss commença à lire plusieurs livres de plusieurs peuples extraterrestres pendant son voyage et lu sur la Terre… Il apprit tous ses caractéristiques, son histoire peu reluisante, comment reconnaitre ses habitants, etc...

Il apprit aussi que la Terre était dans une galaxie nommée la Voie lactée et dans un système scolaire… Mais il ne découvrit pas d'indications pour s'y rendre ou quelles étaient ses coordonnées spatio-temporelles…

Donc, Le Gars de Kiss dût se résoudre à demander à des dizaines et des dizaines d'extraterrestres différents comment se rendre sur la planète qui l'intéressait tant. Toutefois, personne ne put lui donner de réponse satisfaisante. Soit l'on ignorait ce qu'était la Terre, soit l'on ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, soit l'on lui répondait, étonné :

- La Terre ? Pourquoi y aller, mon cher ? Ce n'est pas la meilleure destination vacances qui soit… Je vous conseille plutôt d'aller à St-ZZZWWYKKKZZKX, c'est un petit paradis et économique en plus !

Ou bien :

- Ce sont des MONSTRES, ces humains… Personnellement, je ne vous conseille pas vraiment d'y aller si ne voulez pas finir avec 20 balles de fusil dans la tête…

Mais peu importe si les humains pourraient être des êtres barbares et immoraux, Le Gars de Kiss était convaincu au fin fond de lui-même qu'il devait aller sur Terre, même s'il ne serait dire encore pourquoi…

Alors, il continua à visiter l'univers, sans information sur la position de la terre… Il savait bien la reconnaitre, il l'avait tellement étudié… Mais comment la retrouver ? Il ne pourrait bien ne jamais le faire… L'univers est si immense et abrite tant de planètes …

Mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant… Il continua et continua à chercher cette fameuse planète bleue…

**oOoOoOoOo**

Puis, pendant qu'il était en train de visiter méticuleusement la Galaxie de la Gougoune triste, son vaisseau tomba en panne.

Donc, Le Gars de Kiss se posa sur une planète à la végétation bien particulière, composée de déserts aux forêts luxuriantes, afin de pouvoir faire les réparations nécessaires. Mais elles s'avèrent beaucoup plus complexes qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, donc il dû se résoudre à rester sur cette planète le temps de résoudre le problème mécanique…

Puis quelques heures plus tard, quelques membres d'une tribu d'hommes des cavernes nommée les Gonzos s'approchèrent de l'endroit où il campait, effrayés à la vue son vaisseau…

Le Gars de Kiss, qui était en train de travailler sous le réacteur de son vaisseau, entendu leurs voix et se dépêcha de sortir de là. Il alla à leur rencontre en essuyant grossièrement l'huile de ses vêtements de rocker pour faire une meilleure première impression…

Ils étaient cinq ou six, armes à main pour se défendre devant cet inconnu effrayant – Ok, c'était rien comparé à la technologie des Animaliziens, mais un bout de silex pointu ou une lance gossée à la main, ça faisait mal bien pitché… - avec ce maquillage curieux au visage…

Le Gars de Kiss resta de glace devant leur peur évidente, trop habitué à cela.

- Bonjour. Lança-t-il, poliment.

La femme du groupe, qui était celle de la bande avec le langage le plus évolué, le salua, à son tour, timide :

- Bonjour. Je suis vraiment stupide ! Qui êtes-vous? Vraiment trop stupide.

Trouvant cette femme très étrange à sa façon si automatique de se sous-estimer, il lui répondit :

- N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal… Je m'appelle Le Gars de Kiss…

- Moi, c'est Farlouche, du peuple des gonzos. J'en suis pas digne ! Que faites-vous ici ? Je vaux vraiment rien, han…

- Je voyage à travers l'univers et mon vaisseau (Il pointa l'engin) est tombé en panne, j'ai donc dû me poser sur votre planète… Je m'excuse du dérangement… Vous n'inquiétez pas, j'ai essuyé mes pieds avant d'entrer…

-Vous aller rester ? Je suis vraiment laide…

-Euuuuh… Non… Dit Le Gars de Kiss, déstabilisé de tenir une conversation avec une femme qui n'avait visiblement jamais ouvert un livre de motivation personnelle de sa vie – franchement dommage que ça n'existais pas encore sur cette planète….. Je vais simplement réparer mon vaisseau et je ne vous embêterez pas…

À ce moment, le pire bruit que Le Gars de Kiss n'ait jamais entendu se fit entendre… On aurait dit une plainte, une plainte affreuse, mais en même temps lointaine. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et il chuchota à la gonzo, aussi effrayée que lui :

- Qu'est que c'était ce bruit terrifiant ?

- Toxôn…

- Toxôn ? Qu'est que c'est ?

- On ne prononce pas son nom !... – Elle lança aux autres membres de sa tribu : ''Je suis désolée, je le referais plus !'' - … Il vit au creux de la montagne, on ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble, tous ceux qui ont essayés de le découvrir sont morts !... Je suis nulle !... Mais c'est une créature qui nous, peuple des gonzos, depuis des siècles…. Il ne faut pas le mettre en colère !... Je sais, ma yeule…

Il fallait aussi préciser qu'en tant qu'hommes des cavernes, les gonzos devaient bien se trouver un dictateur, un chef suprême pour évoluer … même si c'est une grosse garnotte….

Le rockeur examina la montagne, alors qu'un autre bruit aussi affreux y provenait. Il plaignait les gonzos de devoir vivre dans la peur et la domination. Il aurait bien voulu les débarrasser de cette forme d'esclavage, mais cette histoire de gens jamais revenus de la montagne semblait démontrer qu'il était impossible de vaincre Toxôn. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas le temps de se battre avec une créature sanguinaire et invincible, il devait d'aborder trouver cette fameuse Terre…

- Écoutez, Farlouche, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais rester ici que le temps de réparer mon vaisseau, je serais tranquille et facile à vivre. Et je promets de ne pas provoquerais Tox… Chose !…

- Si vous le dites. Vous venez manger une part de mammouth avec nous ?...

- Oh oui, bien sûr… Accepta-t-il, content qu'elle ne s'était pas sous-estimé dans cette phrase.

- …Je suis vraiment une merdeee, vous savez…

Le Gars de Kiss soupira.

Son séjour allait être long. Très long.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Notre héros resta quelques jours sur la planète, bien que son vaisseau fut réparé qu'après 2 jours. La raison de cela était ce peuple peu évolué, mais au combien fascinant captiva Le Gars de Kiss. Outre l'autocritique de Farlouche, ce peuple avait des tas de récits de chasse et des croyances vis-à-vis la nature que personne de l'extérieur n'avait jamais écoutés. Alors, Le Gars de Kiss prit la peine de le faire, installé dans la grotte de cette petite bande prenant quelques jours de vacances avant de reprendre la route.

Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la chance lui sourit la veille de son départ…

C'était une journée comme ça, ordinaire, routinière, où les soleils étaient plombants et à leur zéniths et où la chaleur était écrasante.

C'était une journée où Toxôn était de mauvaise humeur et où il le faisait remarquer par ses rugissements caverneux… Une journée qui allait marquer à jamais la quête du Gars de Kiss…

Dans un ciel dégagé, le Romano Fafard, un vaisseau terrien, venant de très loin, était en orbite autour de la planète.

Pendant ce temps, au sol, la chaleur était écrasants… Au campement, les Gonzos virent un homme s'en approcher lentement, à un kilomètre ou deux de la montagne, ralenti dans sa marche par le sable… Toujours craintifs vis-à-vis les très rares visiteurs qu'ils recevaient, saisissant armes et lances, ils s'approchèrent. Intrigué par cet inconnu, notre héros les suivit…

Lorsqu'il fut assez près d'eux, cet homme, habillé de rouge et à la coupe de cheveux particulièrement plate _(''C'est quoi cette horreur ?''_ Pensa à ce moment Le Gars de Kiss), s'adressa à eux en disant les pires paroles qu'il n'aurait pu dire pour une première impression….

- Je… Je cherche la créature…

Ces quelques mots lourds de sens semèrent la terreur dans le petit groupe, qui s'enfuit plus loin. Tous, sauf Farlouche qui fit une gaffe en restant figée de peur…

Les autres se rassemblèrent en tas et le Gars de Kiss observa la situation de loin, avec une drôle de sensation à la vue de cet homme. Cet homme qui ne devait certainement pas connaître les tendances modes capillaires, mais qui dégageait un charisme fou et une autorité incontestables. D'ailleurs, il amadoua si facilement Farlouche, qu'on avait presque l'impression que c'était un geste comme un autre…

Le seul problème de cet homme, c'est qu'il était fou ! Complètement fou ! Il voulait absolument être reconduit au pied de la montagne et il ne devait pas évaluer que contrarier Toxôn allait lui être fatal. Mais en peuple soumis, les Gonzos ne pouvaient le ramener à la raison comme il semblait y tenir particulièrement…

En chemin, la sensation indéfinie que Le Gars de Kiss ressentait en regardant ce blondinet sûr de lui s'éclaircit…

- …C'est quoi cette espèce de truc sur votre bras ? Moi, j'suis siii minable…, Interrogea Farlouche à l'étranger, le détaillant avec des yeux ronds.

- Une montre… Dit-il, comme si rien n'y était, oubliant à qui il s'adressait, semblant ailleurs, préoccupé.

- C'est quoi une _''mon-tre'' _?

- C'est un objet pour lire l'heure….

- Un objet ? Lire l'heure ?

- Oui…, Se renfrogna-t-il, semblant s'inquiéter d'autres problèmes autres que l'éducation des extraterrestres ignorants.

- Vous venez d'où ? S'étonna la femme.

Il eut une bizarre de toux, un peu comme s'il s'exprimait dans un langage inventé :

- Meuhmeuhmeuh… Où sont donc mes manières ?... Sûrement perdues dans le sable ! … Je me suis pas présenté, pardonnez-moi… Alors, je suis Charles Patenaude, capitaine du Romano Fafard… Je viens de la Terre…

C'était un terrien ! Un vrai de vrai terrien !

Le Gars de Kiss resta carrément stupéfait, submergé par un mélange de lucidité et de bonheur… Il tenta de parler mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres…

C'était un terrien !

Sa seule chance de trouver cette maudite Terre !

Non, mais quel crétin !... Il voulait servir de son plein gré d'encas à Toxôn…

On dirait bien que ces rumeurs d'un peuple à tendances sadiques et agressives, se démontraient vraies…

Il ne savait plus si ça valait la peine de continuer à les rechercher si c'était pour que ses efforts soient balayés du revers de la main dès qu'il se posera sur Terre….

Il le regarda avec colère l'homme s'engouffrer dans l'entrée de la grotte…

Les autres gonzos partirent à la chasse et il n'eut qu'autre chose de les suivre…

Donc, il ne saurait jamais – comme il s'en allait demain - ce qui était arrivé à cet homme aux cheveux affreux, s'il était sorti vivant ou n'était jamais sorti…

Mais Le Gars de Kiss se trompait… Il allait bientôt le revoir…

* * *

><p><em><strong>À suivre ! ... <strong>_


End file.
